vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colossus (Granblue Fantasy)
Summary Colossus is a summon and a boss in Granblue Fantasy. The great steel has grown larger still. The heat from its giant frame consumes envy, longing, and all else. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B Name: Colossus | Colossus Omega Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Inapplicable Age: Several hours old Classification: Artificial Primal Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode, Weapon Mastery, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, 8 in its true form), Magma Manipulation (Can cause magma to erupt from the ground with Ground Shatter), Aura, Damage Boost (Capable of increasing damage of any fire attacks), Statistics Reduction (Capable of reducing defense), Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can amplify its strength by Force Field), Damage Reduction (Capable of cutting damage with Force Field), Heat Manipulation (Capable of creating intense heat just by mere contact), Limited Light Manipulation (Its body is so hot that it leaves red trails in the air), Summoning (Can summon monsters), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence in its true form (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are capable of regenerating after being reduced to their concept), Resurrection (Primals can resurrect themselves, though this takes extremely long amount of time thus it's not combat applicable), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Capable of easily surviving intense heat from magma and flames) |-|Omega=Same plus Healing (Capable of healing itself passively using Force Field), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of inflicting Burned status with Resolute Reactor), Forcefield Creation (Capable of creating forcefield with Resolute Reactor), Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of cutting down space and time) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Capable of fighting against early game party thus comparable to Tiamat) | Planet level (Comparable to the likes of Shiva and Tiamat Omega). Able to ignore conventional durability with Dimensional Cleave. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Primals are able to react and dodge electricity, comparable to the likes of Vaseraga) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Baal and Medusa) Lifting Strength: Class K (With sheer size, it should be this heavy) | At least Class K (Way stronger than before) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | Planet level Stamina: Limitless Range: Kilometers (Able to reach an entire island) Standard Equipment: It's blade with unknown name. Intelligence: Unknown (Was built few moments before it was destroyed but already has conscience and understanding enough to save a person) Weaknesses: Weak to Water based attacks. It can't use her special attacks when Overdrive is broken. It being abstract is only applicable when it's power is drained completely, and this is downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Field:' Colossus gains additional attack increase, defense increase by 100%, defense cut which will reduce incoming damage and refresh which will make it passively increase its health. *'Ignite:' Colossus creating massive flames to attack multiple opponents at once. *'Resolute Reactor:' Colossus creates massive explosion and creates eruption of magma from the ground, creating devastating damage and inflict defense reduction and burned status, while it gaining a barrier that takes attacks and increased damage. *'Dimensional Cleave:' Colossus creates massive flames to cut down the opponent alongside the surrounding space-time, destroying the opponent while ignoring their durability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Genderless Characters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Berserkers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Magma Users Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5